


Learn to Labor and to Wait

by orphan_account



Series: A Psalm of Life [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Loki is nice but still a little shit, M/M, consent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Odin sets out to take over all the kingdoms and realms but is beaten by the frost gaints who aren't happy about Odin's greedy imperialism. Odin's takeover is stopped and Laufey agrees not to kill Odin and his family so long as Odin's teenage son, Thor, marries Laufey's youngest son, Loki.<br/>Sorry if that plot sounds interresting to you because past this point, it's pretty much all porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Labor and to Wait

Thor sat on the edge of his bed. He could hear Loki in the hall, laughing with one of his guards. The frost giant guard’s heavy steps indicated he was walking away, that they had parted for the evening, leaving Loki alone outside Thor’s room. Thor had been married off to Loki almost a week ago as a sign of goodwill between their people, but Loki had yet to come for him. Thor held his breath and listened careful, waiting for Loki to turn to his door, brush the doorknob, or show any sign that implied interest. Thor’s head was dizzy with breathlessness when he decided that enough was enough. He stood quickly from his bed and broke out into the hallway where Loki was just about to enter his own room.

“Thunder godling.” He said with little surprise and a small nod, “Is something the matter?” Thor swore the corner of his mouth turned up into a grin.

Thor, panting now to make up for lost breath, fists clenched at his sides snapped, “No--Yes, something is the matter. I was given to you as a bargaining chip. I’m to serve as your b-bride,” he coughed to cover his embarrassment, hoping it came off as his breathlessness, “I promised my father, and in turn, my kingdom, to serve them well in serving you.”

Loki’s smile was unmistakable now, “and you’re doing a fine job of it so far.” Loki opened his door and lingered only a moment. Before Thor opened his mouth, not that he could think of what to say, Loki had slipped into his room and lightly shut the door behind him. Thor approached the door, placed his fingers onto the knob... but allowed them to slip off the cold metal. He clenched his fists and hit the air, swearing quietly through clenched teeth. He returned to his room feeling defeated. It was his job to secure the safety of his home by serving as a proper bride to Loki. He feared that if Loki was displeased with the arrangement, he would break their kingdoms’ truce, and hurt his people. Thor wanted his family to be safe at any cost. If only Loki would accept his attempts of payment.

The next night after sitting patiently next to Loki through dinner, without either one saying a word to one another, Thor had had enough. He would fulfill his duty to his kingdom even if he had to beg. He didn’t like the idea, but he told himself he would do anything for his people.

“You seemed very tense through dinner, darling, is something the matter?” Loki asked as they walked alone together through the halls. Thor was no fool, he knew Loki was trying to get to him. He told himself it didn’t bother him, but it simply took Loki’s sideways smile at his silence to push him over the edge.

  
Something that had been building up in Thor all week finally spilled out. He grabbed Loki by the arms and pushed him against the wall. An angry noise he didn’t know he was capable of making, an animalistic growl, escaped his gritted teeth. He looked up at Loki. He wasn’t smiling, but he wasn’t afraid, either. If anything, he looked to be observing something very boring. Thor’s grip loosened and he panicked, realizing what he had done, realizing that he had assaulted the prince of Jotunn, assaulted his husband. Believing he had failed his kingdom and ruined everything, everything his men had died for, all the sacrifices his father had made to keep them all safe, he fell forward onto the stony floor and began to cry.

Loki, who had only intended to have a bit of fun with Thor in inquiring what was the matter, was now honestly shocked, “what is the matter?” he asked honestly now.

Thor was young, but by no means a child. While he was shorter than Loki, he was already more muscular. Yet here he was, wailing at his feet and blubbering something unintelligible.

Loki sighed and knelt down. He gently tilted Thor’s face up by the chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Warm tears ran down his hand, “What’s the matter.” He asked as gently as he could, trying not to allow his rising amusement negate his honest sympathy.

“Why… won’t… you… sleep… with me?” Thor sniffed, hardly able to get it out.

Loki’s thin lips crinkled up in attempt to suppress a laugh, “would you like me to?”

Thor nodded weakly before wiping tears from his eyes.

“Would you honestly though?” Loki asked with some doubt. He had suspected for a while, long before now, that Thor found him attractive. But he knew that that was not enough to erase the history that was between their kingdoms. Thor should hate him, he had that right, but that did not stop him from grabbing Loki by the hand and leading him to Loki’s room.

Loki opened the door and entered behind Thor, then he shut the door.

Thor said nothing. He stood awkwardly.

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

Thor gave a nod so small that Loki wasn’t sure if it had been a flinch. He waited for Thor to make the next move.

“Yes.” barely escaped Thor’s mouth on a tiny breath.

“Sorry?” His smiles were getting harder and harder to suppress, he was afraid his face was twitching.

“I want you to sleep with me.” Thor said loudly, his eyes were closed tight and the veins in his neck bulged.

It took everything in Loki to calmly lock the door before shoving Thor backwards onto the bed. Finally, the consent he needed but was unwilling to ask for. He suddenly remembered all the lust he had suppressed until now. He’d wanted Thor for so long, since he had first seen him years before, and even more when he saw him again only a year ago. He was blond and beautiful and so well built, and now at long last, accessible. As he hungrily kissed Thor, his hand roamed under his clothes onto his chest, his thumb just barely touched his nipple. Loki had convinced himself when they had married that it would be the end of him. No way would this beautiful boy choose to sleep with him, to go bed with the man who helped bring his kingdom to its knees. He would lose his mind forever, sitting next to Thor through dinner, pretending that the inability to brush his hand along his face, kiss him, or fuck him, wasn’t painful.

Loki broke away and sat up, straddling Thor. He looked down at his blushing bride and soaked him in, “what have you done?” He knew that Thor would be unexperienced in some things, he was too blushy to be seasoned. Loki needed to survey the possibilities.

Thor didn’t understand the question, he thought Loki was accusing him of something terrible, like betrayal of some kind. “N-nothing!” he said defensively.

“No, I mean what experience do you have in bed.”

Thor blushed redder and looked into the dark corner of the ceiling. Something hit Loki hard in the stomach, it was a mix of horror and some kind of sick delight.

“Kissing?”

“Oh yes, kissing, but…”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

There it was, that awfully wonderful lusty feeling burning in his sides. Thor was all his, but that also meant that Thor was all his. He tried to not show Thor his disappointment, that he couldn’t take him then and there. He thought about it though, but only for a second, the image of Thor begging for Loki to be gentle, and obliging, and hearing Thor’s pleasured hefty breaths. A shiver ran through him and he was hard.

“I can’t fuck you.” He told Thor, whose sudden desperate expression was too much, “not tonight, at least. You can taste my milk, however.” He leaned forward and kissed Thor.  One hand reached up and played with his soft hair, the other wandered blindly for his hand, grasped it, and lead it to his pants.

Thor unlaced the strings and tried not to shake as he reached into Loki’s pants. He was overjoyed to find that Loki was hard. He was afraid that Loki was doing this for his sake. Now he was afraid of everything else. Did Loki like his kissing? As he stroked Loki’s cock, was he going too fast, was it too dry, was it too slow? Loki broke their kiss and Thor flinched. Loki reached into the drawer next to them and removed a bottle, took Thor’s hand, and poured an oil onto it and placed his hand back onto his dick.

Loki gave quiet instructions until Thor was sure he was almost at his end. And then Loki pinned Thor’s hands to his side. Thor knew Loki would kick him out now, he’d done everything wrong, Loki was pitty fucking him, but he’d changed his mind. Loki leaned forward, no doubt to ask him to leave, “I want you to use your mouth.” It was too much for Thor. He grabbed Loki by the arm’s and rolled him over onto the bed, looked down at the first smile that didn’t scare him, before he slid down Loki’s body. Thor wasn’t a stranger to blowjobs as a concept, he’d heard enough tavern songs, but he knew theory versus practice would be different. Loki’s fingers that twisted into his hair served as a sign of encouragement. He started slowly by licking, and worked his way up to swirling his tongue around the head, and then taking it all the way. Loki gave instructions on pleasured breaths and Thor was confident. He was able to bring Loki to panting climax before long. There were rumors that Jotunn sperm tasted sweet, but he hadn’t heard much on the matter, and he’d nothing to compare it to, but it was true that there was something delicious about the taste, although it would be hard to admit. Thor wanted to be ashamed, but he couldn’t quote bring himself to it, he was however flushed red when Loki lazily propped himself up. He couldn’t quite look him in the face now.

Loki laughed. Thor could swear that out of the corner of his eye, Loki’s lips looked purple. “we really need to work on your embarrassed reaction to everything. So you just sucked off a Jotunn. What’s the big deal?” Thor’s new blush put his last to shame. His freckles looked pale, “you really ought to put that blood to better use. Get on the bed.”  
Thor stood shakily and did as he was told. He laid where Loki had.

“Close your eyes, lie back and think of Asgard.” Thor didn’t understand, but he did close his eyes. Whatever Loki did to him, he’d be able to handle better if he didn’t have to also see it. Maybe that was worse though, his sense of touch, as Loki’s thin fingers played with the waist of his pants, seemed to send tiny shocks of lust into his hips. He prayed that he’d make it. As if he wasn’t embarrassed enough, he could just imagine Loki abandoning him as a bedmate, and mocking him for life if he came too soon.

A chuckled escaped from Loki as he handled Thor’s dick, “I never imagined you’d be so large, but I guess it’s no surprise, it matches the rest of you and then some. I suppose you’ll grow into it yet.” His hand lazily stroked for a few moments and then stopped. Thor opened one eye, just to make sure everything was alright. Loki stared him dead on, “touch yourself.” he ordered dryly, “I want to watch.” Thor closed his eye and did as he was told. Even with eyes closed, he could see Loki staring down at him, “when did you first want me to fuck you?” Thor cursed Loki’s cleverness. It was true that Thor did this with Asgard as a primary intention, but it was true that he’d wanted Loki before.

One of Loki’s long fingers swirled around on a patch of Thor’s exposed hip. It was almost a threat, Thor thought, withholding his touch and reminding him of what he was missing if he didn’t tell Loki.

“A… while… before now.” Thor grunted. He wasn’t in fear of coming too soon, now that it was his own hand that did the work, but he was afraid if he thought too much of Loki, even that couldn’t save him.

“Before we were married?”

“Yes.”

“Before the war was over?”

“Please.” it was all Thor had to say. His pathetically begging voice as he finally looked Loki in the face was enough.

Loki sniffed. He’d wanted more, and he would get it, but why the rush? He sank down and took Thor in his mouth, all of him. It was almost too much for Thor, but he kept himself together.

Loki pleasantly teased the tip of Thor’s cock with his tongue and blessed his good fortune. The slightly soft teenager decorated his bed and moaned his name. It was not a typical Jotunn custom to marry, but it was one he was glad to have borrowed from the Asgardians, it ensured that Thor would stay his. He knew what that meant for Thor, the pressures it put on him, and he promised to make it easier for him.

“Loki.” Thor whined in warning, twisting his fingers into his hair, and thrusting slightly forward. Loki continued until Thor had spent and lay panting in his bed.

“Well, I feel as though you’ve successfully served your prince and kingdom this evening.” He wiped spit and seed off his mouth ‘I’ll be sure to let my father know that Jotunn relations with Asgard are going well.”

Thor grumbled and pulled a pillow over his face. Loki slid into bed next to him and watched, propped up on one elbow.  
“Did you like it?”

Thor pulled the pillow away from his face, aware now that even Loki was capable of self doubt. He thought about denying it, if only for a joke, but imagined the pain he’d feel if Loki did the same to him. He turned and faced Loki, “Of course I liked it.”

“Humm” Loki grinned and pet Thor’s hair, “Could you bare to do it again?”

Thor gulped in response, already starting to stiffen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar mistakes :\ I'm pretty bad about understanding the rules of punctuation around quotations and will try and work on it. I've read it about a million times but I'm sure I'm still missing stuff.  
> If anyone gives a shit, I will post more. I have a few other chapters written, but they aren't edited/complete.


End file.
